Leaving It All Behind
I'm not putting a description up here, it'll totally spoil the plot! Chapter 1 Linda Flynn sat outside the hospital door, crying and cradling her baby. She had just learned that her husband had a serious type of cancer. Her daughter, Candace, patted her arm, not knowing anything about the situation. "What's wrong, Mommy?" she asked, a worried look in her big blue eyes. "Daddy is very sick," Linda responded, choosing her words carefully. "I can fix him with my doctor kit," her daughter said cheerfully, holding up a plastic first-aid kit. Linda shook her head. "No, honey, it's nothing like that," she said. "You can't fix him with silly plastic tools." Candace turned away, feeling rejected. A few days later, the phone rang. Linda grabbed it quickly and looked at the caller ID. No... this couldn't be the call... not so soon! She pressed 'talk'. "Hello?" Linda said shakily. "Hi, Linda. I'm sorry to tell you this, but... he's gone," said the woman from the hospital. "Oh," Linda said. It was all she could say. "I know it's hard. You can come down if you want to see him," the woman said. "Okay. I'll be right there," said Linda, biting her lip to hold back tears. She clicked off the phone. And started to cry. She felt devastated, surreal, disappointed, angry. But she also felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Like she could breathe again. Her husband had suffered for so long, hardly being able to live life to its fullest as he usually did. Linda, remembering all his crazy ideas and contraptions, broke into full out sobbing. Candace rushed downstairs, gripping her ever-present first-aid kit tightly. "Mom? Mom? What happened? Did you get a boo-boo?" "No, sweetie. I don't know how to say this... but... your father..." Linda couldn't finish before she started crying again. Candace grabbed the phone and dialed 911. "Hello? 911? This is Candace Flynn. I have an emergency, my mommy's crying!" Candace said. There was a pause as Candace got a confused look on her face. "Of course it's an emergency. Mommies aren't supposed to cry," she said. "No, I'm not a fake caller!" she yelled, hanging up. "Candace," Linda said, trying to be brave. "Daddy died." "NO!" Candace screeched. "I DON'T WANNA SEE HIM!" "Shh, you'll wake Phineas," Linda said, cradling the baby boy. "I DON'T CARE!" Candace wailed. "Candace, why are you so upset?" Linda asked, lifting up her daughter's head. "He promised..." Candace sniffled. "Promised what, sweetie?" "He promised. He said we would go fishing and skiing and snowboarding and rollerblading and everything, and he promised! But now we'll never get to," Candace said, wiping her eyes with her hand. "Oh, honey," Linda said, holding in tears. "I'll teach you," "IT'S NOT THE SAME!" Candace yelled, tearing down the hospital hall and out the door. Chapter 2 Lawrence Fletcher sat down on his bed, sighing. His wife was fighting with him, and he could see the signs of a divorce. Lawrence looked at little Ferb in his crib, sleeping soundly. He had no idea what was going on. Lawrence knew his wife was probably somewhere in town with other men. But he really didn't care anymore. If she didn't love him, what was the point? Lawrence felt a tear roll down his face as he remembered their long walks on the beach. He suddenly heard Ferb talking nonsense. Lawrence picked him up and gently set him down on the floor, remembering when his wife had first brought the baby home. He had been so delighted to see little Ferb grow, but that had soon changed. Ferb was now growing up in the home of two very bad examples. And Lawrence wanted to do something about it. He wrote a note to his wife, packed up his things, grabbed Ferb, and walked out the door. Chapter 3 Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, her husband Fernando, and her daughter Isabella were on a Sunday stroll. "I think I'll go get a scoop of ice cream," Fernando said. "Anyone want anything?" "Why not?" said Vivian. "I'll have a scoop of chocolate in a cone." "Anything for you, m'lady," Fernando said, bowing dramatically. "Oh, Fernando," Vivian said, laughing. He winked at her and walked towards the ice cream shop. Vivian sat down on a bench 20 minutes later, sighing. "There must be a big line at the ice cream shop," she thought. An hour later, Vivian walked to the ice-cream shop to see what was going on. When she opened the door, her husband was nowhere to be found. Chapter 4 Lawrence Fletcher stumbled through the airport, holding Ferb and trying to understand what was going on. He could just barely understand the accents of the people around him. Lawrence finally walked out the door and drove his shiny rental car to the nearest coffee shop. Lawrence sat down at a table and started to sip his coffee and read a newspaper. A few minutes later, he looked down at Ferb, but he wasn't there. The little green-haired kid had crawled over to another baby with scarlet-red hair. Lawrence looked up at the woman holding the baby and gasped. She, in his eyes, was strikingly beautiful, with bright red-orange hair and pretty blue eyes. He stood up to go grab Ferb, accidentally falling into her arms. "Hi," she said. "Oh, hello," Lawrence said awkwardly, standing up and dusting himself off. He picked up Ferb, who was pulling the orange hair of a kindergarten-aged girl. "Well, your little guy there seems to like my kids," the woman said, smiling and putting out her hand. Lawrence shook it. "Linda Flynn," she said. "Lawrence Fletcher," he said. "Just a question, Lawrence, but are you British? You have the accent," said Linda. "Why, yes, in fact, Ferb and I just moved here from England," Lawrence answered. "So, did you adopt Ferb, or..." Linda said, not knowing how to say the second part of her sentence. "No, my wife had him, but we've been fighting lately, and I wanted to give Ferb a better life," Lawrence said. "Aw, that's sweet," said Linda, smiling. "I guess you're probably wondering about me now, huh?" Linda said. "Well, my husband has had cancer for a while, and he... recently..." Linda said, unable to say the last word. "I understand," Lawrence said, taking her hand. They were staring into each other's eyes until Candace broke the silence. "MOM! Look what Phineas and Ferb did!" Linda and Lawrence looked over at the little boys and saw a small tower built out of old newspapers. Lawrence and Linda looked at each other and laughed. Category:Fanon Works Category:IzzyFan's Pages Category:Stories